


Choices

by Baylor



Series: One and Only [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Pre-LotR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Baggins and Reginard Took's relationship in an unaccepting Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Past suppertime, Frodo answered the front door at Bag End to find Reg shaking on the porch.    
  
“Mother says I’m to marry Primrose Bracegirdle,” Reg said by way of greeting.    
  
Frodo stared at him in shock. The two tween-agers stood frozen on opposite sides of the door until Bilbo came bustling down the hall.    
  
“Reginard, you haven’t a cloak,” he said briskly. “Frodo, go put some tea on. Reg, come in and sit by the fire.” He prodded Frodo in the back and pulled Reg in by the arm. “Come along, come along,” Bilbo encouraged, and both lads obeyed numbly.   


  
***  
  


“I can’t do it, I can’t,” Reg said, still weeping. “But I can’t not do it. It is too wretched, and I don’t know what to do.”    
  
Frodo tightened his arms about Reg. The bedroom was dark in the early morning hours, and the rest of Bag End was quiet. “She must know,” he said. “It is the only reason for it. I thought we would not have to think on this for years.”    
  
“I can’t give this up,” Reg whispered. “I can’t give you up.”    
  
Frodo did not answer, but tucked his head into the curve of Reg’s neck.   


  
***  
  


Frodo was through the plates and on the cups when Bilbo joined him.    
  
“You know, Frodo-lad,” Bilbo said, “this is your home. Should you ever want to ask anyone to stay, you may. All I ask is you let me know.”    
  
“Thank you, Bilbo.” Frodo did not look at him.    
  
“I mean,” Bilbo laid a hand on Frodo’s arm, “ask someone to stay . . . for however long.”    
  
Frodo could still hear Reg banging about in the pantry. His hands betrayed him, and the saucer in them trembled.    
  
“Thank you, Bilbo,” he whispered.    
  
“Finish the washing up,” Bilbo said.   


  
***  
  


“If only I can buy us some time,” Reg said as Frodo helped him outfit the pony. “A year, at least. Then I can figure all of this out. There must be another way. We just need time.”    
  
Frodo smiled at him, but a quiver in his lips betrayed him. “Write and tell me what news,” he said.    
  
Reg laid a hand over Frodo’s on the pony’s withers and squeezed gently. “It will be all right,” he reassured, his face hopeful.    
  
Frodo could not speak, but simply nodded, and held his hand up in farewell as the pony trotted away.  


  
***  
  


“Did you hear?” Lily Hardbottle said to Frodo at market the week after Yule. “Your cousin Reginard had his betrothal announced. Primrose Bracegirdle, and a fine match that is. We’ll need to get things set for you in a year or two. Have Bilbo come see me, and I promise you a sharp, bonnie lass.”    
  
“Yes, thank you,” Frodo said in an odd, tight voice, and then left without making any of the purchases on Bilbo’s list.    
  
“I already knew,” he told Bilbo that night, huddled in on himself in front of the fire. “He never wrote, not a word.”   


  
***  
  


“I’m here because Pippin is ill, and Merry asked me to come,” Frodo said stonily.    
  
“Please, Frodo,” Reg pleaded. “Let me explain -- Mother said she would think over giving me a year, but then Primrose’s father just up and announced it at Second-Night Feast. I didn’t know, truly.”    
  
“You never wrote,” Frodo said coldly.    
  
“Mother was watching my posts,” Reg said. “I wanted to write, but feared to make things worse. And then I didn’t know what to do, with everyone congratulating me and Primrose so happy.”    
  
“I told Pippin I would read to him,” Frodo said, and left.   


  
***  
  


“I love my family,” Reg said hoarsely.    
  
“I love you ,” Frodo said.    
  
“And I you,” Reg said. “But they would never -- I could never speak to them again, or see them. They would keep me from my sisters and Ev -- I’d never see them grow up, or stand Ev his first pint, or be at the lasses’ weddings -- It is too much, Frodo. What would you do, were your parents still here, and feeling the same way?”    
  
Frodo did not answer but simply buried his face in the front of Reg’s shirt, letting it capture his tears.   


  
***  
  


Bilbo let Frodo stay abed for three days, then came in and sat at the edge of the bed.    
  
“I was old and foolish when I courted your mother,” he said, and Frodo turned his head to listen. Never before had Bilbo said this so plainly.    
  
“I didn’t think there was anyone for me,” Bilbo continued, “until I saw her grown up for the first time. Then I knew. But she loved your father with all her heart -- how could I want anything but her happiness? It is wretched, though, loving someone enough to let them go, isn’t it.”   


  
***  
  


Sam could remember when Mr. Reg had been a common guest at Bag End. He could remember, too, how Frodo’s face had lit up around him, and the happiness that had exuded from both lads in those days. So when Reg came to visit Bag End in the spring of 1421, he showed him into Frodo’s study, though his master had been feeling ill that week.    
  
He shut the door and sat at the kitchen table for two hours, playing with Elanor while Rosie baked. Frodo was pensive when Reg left two hours later, his face filled with wistful peace.


End file.
